1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, method and computer program for displaying signal information, and more particularly to a device, method and computer program suitable for use in a mixing console which has a plurality of signal processing channels, in which indicator units are provided in association with the respective signal processing channels and each indicator unit displays in a first display mode a simple indication of the information about each associated channel, while the indicator units in combination display in a second display mode a complex indication of the information about a particular channel as designated by a control element which is actuated in a particular operational manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mixing console is to process a plurality of signals by means of a plurality of signal processing channels, controlling the signals in the respective channels individually and outputting a mixed output. The mixing console has a plurality of faders, each corresponding to each of the channels, for adjusting the signal level or other characteristics of the audio signal (including musical tones, human voices and other sounds) through each processing channel. Among the known mixing consoles, there is a type which is provided with indicator units, each near each of the faders, for displaying, with a character string, the channel identification number of each associated channel or a tone name, a musical instrument name and so forth of the signal being processed through the channel.
On the mixing console, however, the area allotted to and available for each channel is too narrow to display a sufficient length of character string for enough information. In this connection, the information about a tone name or else is given by a simple indication with a shortened expression using three or four characters. It will of course be possible to employ indicator units having narrow character display elements so that more characters can be displayed within the limited area for each channel, but such a solution will raise another demerit of poor legibility.